Ren'ai Shashin
by katsunda
Summary: Decorando este quarto tão pequeno/O sorriso de duas pessoas, fotografia do amor. "Otsuka Ai # Ren'ai Shashin." /Oneshot/ /NejiLee/


Não existem muitas histórias na vida de uma pessoa que atravessem décadas e virem algum daqueles causos que os avôs contam para os netos. São ocasiões seletas e muito especiais; têm que resistir ao estresse da vida adulta e ao desgaste de memória de velhice. Eu, Hyuuga Neji, tenho certeza que já sei que história contarei aos meus netos. Isso se eu chegar a ter algum.

Tudo começou numa gloriosa manhã de quinta-feira. Estava fazendo sol, mas o vento estava estupidamente gelado. E eu estava do lado de fora. Sem casaco. Se eu não tivesse cabelos compridos, com certeza eles estariam de pé com aquela maldita brisa ártica.

Bem, a razão de "por que raios o divino e sacrossanto Hyuuga Neji estava do lado de fora de sua quentinha e confortável mansão num dia de vento gelado?" é um tanto vergonhosa. Eu estava esperando a TenTen. Eu sei exatamente o que você pensou agora, espertinho, mas não, nós não estamos namorando nem nada assim; eu havia esquecido um tesouro pessoal com ela na tarde anterior. O meu time havia recebido uma missão relativamente simples, mas eu resolvi deixar meus pertences na casa mais próxima para mantê-los intactos. E a casa mais próxima era a da TenTen, oras.

Estou praguejando contra mim mesmo por tê-los esquecido até agora. Essa coisa que eu esqueci com ela é mais do que preciosa: ela é perigosa. Se cair nas mãos de pessoas erradas, pode acenar adeus à reputação de Hyuuga Neji. E acene com vontade, pois será a última vez que ela aparecerá por aqui!

Enquanto eu estou aqui, pensando como eu iria me ferrar se minhas coisas caíssem nas mãos de terceiros, uma forma se aproxima. Incrível, a TenTen está pontual hoje!

Puxa, ela está correndo com uma energia danada. Deve ter acontecido algo bom.

Mas desde quando a TenTen usa verde? E tem o cabelo preto?

... Por que o Lee está vindo na minha direção?

– OOOOOSU! Seis horas e cinqüenta e nove minutos em ponto! Gai-sensei ficaria orgulhoso! – a criatura parece estar falando consigo mesmo, embora tecnicamente esteja me encarando. Não posso deixar de pensar como eu provavelmente pareço sexy com essa minha sobrancelha levantada.

– Bom dia, Lee. – eu chamo a atenção do outro. – Precisa de mim pra algo?

... Isso soou extremamente pervertido aos meus ouvidos. MAS NÃO FOI A INTENÇÃO.

– Ohayou Gozaimasu, Neji! – Ele me cumprimentou com energia exalando dos poros. Eu imagino o quanto de café esse indivíduo bebe toda manhã. Foi aí que eu notei que ele estava me estendendo um pacote. Gelei.

– TenTen-chan me pediu pra entregar isso! – ele completou, simplesmente, sorrindo como se não houvesse amanhã.

A temperatura de repente parecia ter atingido o zero absoluto. Eu quase podia sentir a palidez do meu rosto. Oh, a TenTen está **tão** encrencada...

– Me dá isso! – Eu falei por impulso, tomando o pacote da mão dele. Agora eu podia sentir meu rosto corar de vergonha. Senhor, ó Senhor, se o senhor me ouve, não permita que...

– Caalma, Neji! Eu não abri o pacote! – Lee falou com um tom de riso na voz. Ah, Senhor, obrigado por sua misericórdia. Agora saia dos meus pulmões, respiração maligna.

Sabe, farei um pequeno interlúdio. Crianças, é impossível para uma pessoa dar um grande suspiro de alívio e passar despercebida pelos adjacentes. Anotem isso.

– Por que você parecia tão nervoso? – O ser me perguntou, olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Gostaria de informar que todos estão incorretos em afirmar que os olhos do Lee são simplesmente pretos; eles têm cor de jabuticaba. Não é preto, mas é preto. Sei lá, isso é confuso.

– Eu não parecia - e nem estou - nervoso, Lee. – menti descaradamente.

– Parecia. E está. – ele afirmou sem sombra de dúvidas, como esperado de um elemento tão teimoso. E foi nessa hora que, rápido como um raio, ele tomou o pacote das minhas mãos.

Tomou. O pacote. Das minhas mãos. Se ele ousar abrir, eu cavo a cova dele com uma colher de plástico.

– Hum~... o que será que tem aqui? – Ele me lançou um olhar travesso, chacoalhando o pacote um pouco acima da minha cabeça. Como ele **ousa** me provocar? Como ele ousa me fazer pensar que aquilo foi sexy, mesmo sabendo que não foi?

Aham, claro.

– Lee, sua peste! Me devolva isso! – eu pulei pelo pacote, irritado. Ele simplesmente puxou um pouco mais pra a cima. Ah, deve ser tão fácil ser ligeiramente mais alto!

– Uh-uh. – Lee negou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo daquele jeito estranho. Depois de olhar pra aquele sorriso durante alguns segundos, eu cheguei à constatação de que aquilo era ótimo para espantar o frio, mas péssimo para o meu orgulho. – Só se você me disser o que tem dentro.

– Quê? Não mesmo. – eu respondi num tom frio. – Você não tem que se meter na minha vida.

Ele de repente estancou, com um olhar um pouco ofendido. Eu cheguei a pensar que realmente tinha magoado ele, até que ele recomeçou a sorrir. Deveria saber, gente como o Lee tem a incapacidade de se magoar por coisas não intencionais. Essa é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto nele.

Risca essa frase. Eu não disse isso, ok? Aquilo foi intencional, e eu, definitivamente, NÃO GOSTO DE NADA NO LEE.

A quem eu estou tentando enganar?

– Mas você é meu amigo – ele apontou pra o meu peito. – E está escondendo algo de mim. – apontou pra o meu rosto. – E eu vou descobrir o que é. – e, por fim, me deu um mini-croque.

Então, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, ele simplesmente começou a _abrir_ o maldito pacote _na minha frente_.

– WHOA! Nem a pau! – eu pulei em cima dele pra tentar impedí-lo de abrir aquilo, mas ele virou as costas pra mim, me deixando cara a cara com a nuca dele. Sabia que ele usa um xampu artesanal de eucalipto e hortelã que uma velhinha da farmácia faz só pra ele e pro Gai? Proíbo você de me perguntar como eu sei disso.

E, enquanto isso, meu precioso tesouro foi parar nas mãos "erradas". Não pude evitar engasgar ligeiramente.

É o meu bem mais precioso: um retrato. É o retrato mais gay, feminino, bafônico e escroto que há. E é o meu melhor; o porta retrato está todo riscado com corações e "beijinhos" e adesivos **muito **femininos. É um retrato meu com o Lee. É o meu único retrato no qual eu sorrio.

Faz um tempo que essa foto foi tirada, e a fotógrafa não poderia ser outra além da mau-caráter da TenTen. Eu não sabia, mas ela e o Lee haviam combinado de me fazer tirar uma foto sorrindo, custe o que custasse. E aí, um plano maléfico entrou em ação; enquanto a TenTen se preparava pra puxar o gatilho, o Lee veio todo cheio de conversinha e, do nada, começou a me fazer **cócegas**. O desgraçado SABE que eu tenho cócegas na barriga, então ele deu um sorrisão, fez cócegas em mim e eu saí sorrindo que nem uma besta (ou o Naruto) na foto.

Mas esse retrato também é especial por outra coisa.

Ele foi tirado no dia em que eu notei que eu gostava do Lee.

– Eh! Eu nem me lembrava mais dessa foto! – Lee a admirava, ainda de costas para mim. Eu havia paralizado. Pronto, acabou, já era, TEM UM MALDITO CORAÇÃO EM MARCA-TEXTO ROSA EM VOLTA DA CARA DO LEE. Dá pra ser MAIS óbvio?

– Neji, você realmente sabe sorrir quando quer, né?

Ele virou. Eu, como bom bandido pego no flagra, fiquei mais do que congelado.

– O seu sorriso – ele apontou a foto gayzona. – é a coisa mais bonita da foto.

...

...

Eh?

...

...

-CUTENESS OVERLOAD-

Existe alguma doença onde o coração da pessoa explode? Se existir... estou contaminado.

Mas a culpa é do Lee. Esse filho da puta que eu estou beijando agora.

É culpa dele sim! Ele não tem o direito de brincar com os meus sentimentos! Ele não tem o direito de elogiar o meu sorriso, quando eu sei que ele é duro e gelado. Ele não tem o mínimo, O MÍNIMO direito, de me lançar o que eu acredito ter sido uma indireta e agora não corresponder ao beijo.

Oh, droga, agora ele corresponde. Risquem a última frase.

E eu, Hyuuga Neji, não tenho direito de fazer esses sons com a garganta, como se estivesse gostando. Mesmo que eu **esteja** gostando. E muito. Parecem gemidos. E gemer na rua, às seis e meia da manhã de uma gloriosíssima manhã de quinta-feira, não é a coisa mais apresentável que uma pessoa pode fazer.

Ah, mas foda-se! Estou aqui aproveitando o fogo da juventude do Lee, porque eu posso, dá licença.

E aí, acabou pra vocês. Quê, cês acham que vão ficar por dentro de tudo, do início do nosso relacionamento, da tórrida noite de ano novo e as seguintes? Rá! Ora, francamente. Vocês por acaso são meus netos? Então não conto mesmo, pronto, acabou.

A não ser que vocês deixem reviews para a autora. Aí ela pode pensar em, talvez, _quem sabe_, me persuadir a contar mais um pedacinho da nossa história.

* * *

**Neji, te proíbo de contar aos seus netos a parte da tórrida noite de ano novo. Só quando eles tiverem idade pra cobiçar o melhor amigo do próximo.**

**E vocês ouviram a beesha. Passa as reviews pra cá e a geração NejiLee terá eterna continuidade. (Ou não, mas enfim, eu estou armada e você não.)**


End file.
